


Danganronpa 4: new era

by crashby123



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Boss - Freeform, Death, Depression, F/F, F/M, Gardener - Freeform, Killing, Love, M/M, Painting, Rollerskating, Skating, Teaching, Volleyball, baker - Freeform, danganronpa - Freeform, designer, sdr4, student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crashby123/pseuds/crashby123
Summary: another killing game, another death. 16 students, forced into a game for their own survival. some who you thought you could trust, would turn on you at instants notice. hope is in no one as they struggle to free themselves from this game, and hopefully others too.





	Danganronpa 4: new era

it's pretty ironic. One wrong move and your world could turn upside-down in the blink of an eye. Well, believe it or not, that's what happened to me. One minute i'm entering Hope's Peak Academy, and the next, I black out. I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Ritsu Amajiki. The reason I was accepted into Hope's Peak is no shocker. I'm the **Ultimate Student** after all. Basically what that means is I have the absolute best grades and the absolute best track record. I'm what people call a 'goody two-shoes', and they aren't wrong. I was never super popular anyway. No one really talked to me because of my intense focus on studies. But it all changed when I got the Hope's Peak acceptance letter. I was suddenly the most popular girl in school, and to be honest, I loved it. I felt needed. I felt wanted. It gave me a form of pride. But, even good things must end. I had neglected my grades to hang out with people. My parents took notice and beat the ever living daylight out of me. it was not a fun day. 

Here I am, months later. I'm so excited for the first day of class! I walked up to the front gates with pride, and suddenly my head started to throb uncontrollably. It felt like a spear through my head. And seconds later, I collapsed on the ground. All I could see was black. I looked around, and sure enough, all around me was black. I pleaded in my head over and over ' _please don't miss homeroom, please don't miss homeroom, please don't-....._ I saw a door. I looked around for some other way out, but the only thing I could see was that door. my brain told me to go to it, and open it. I repeatedly told my brain 'no!', but my body was already opening the door. Goddammit body! I had opened the door to a dimly lit hallway.

"what...what is this?" I asked myself. "is...is this...Hope's peak?" my throat scratched. I needed water. I frantically looked around, but to my dismay, no water fountains to be seen. "shit!" I muttered. _maybe i should find other people who can help me?_ that was probably the best idea I've had today. I rubbed my head in earnest. at least that awful headache is gone. that was the one good thing that has happened so far. I started walking through the hallway. It had a black and purple checker-board floor, and black columns everywhere. I stopped. I heard noises. Yes! I jumped up a little in excitement and followed the newfound voices. The closer i got, the louder the apparent yelling became. 

"you cannot just do that!" A girl with blond hair tucked into a ponytail yelled at what seemed to be a child.

"b-but **she** said i-it w-was n-n-natural common courtesy to do so!" the boy pointed at a woman dressed in work clothes.

"no i didnt!" the lady yelled. 

"um...excuse me?" I politely interjected. A few faces turned my way.

"she's cute!"

"this must be the last one."

i was hounded by at least 10 people who all looked my age. one boy tried to touch my boobs. I immediately heard a slap.

"oh my god saeki! you can't just fucking do that!" a girl with headphones screamed.

"what?! i was curious, all right?" i then heard another slap. i was getting frustrated. the screams and yells got so unbearable, i had to yell. 

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" i screamed. everyone froze. "ARE YOU ANIMALS? GET YOUR FUCKING ACT TOGETHER BEFORE I RIP SOMEONE APART!!" i finished. everyone stopped and backed up so they were pressed against the wall. i slowly got up. they all looked terrified. except one boy. he looked as if he's seen this before. "you guys are even worse than animals. if i see one more person do something i don't approve, I'll beat their ass! understood?" i finished as everyone nodded their heads quickly. "I'd like to get to know you all, so continue whatever you were doing." they nodded their heads quickly and got back to talking to eachother. I decided to walk up to the girl who defended me from that creepy-ass pervert. 

"uhm, hi. thanks for defending me back there." I said.

"oh, no problem! i was dying to hit something anyway!." i nervously laughed.

"I'm Ritsu amajiki." I explained."I'm the Ultimate student."

"really? i thought you were the Ultimate ass-kicker." she giggled. "I'm Toyama eri. Ultimate DJ at your service!"

"nice to meet you!" she was nice. we chatted for a bit until i waved goodbye and got ready to give this 'Saeki' character and ass-whooping. i looked at him, and he looked back at me with fear in his eyes. I silently approached him and a boy who looked like he wanted to punch that guy too. 

"you must be Saeki." i angrily spoke.

"y-yeah." he gulped.

"why did you touch my boob?" i spoke in the same tone.

"i-i was really curious what it felt like!" he explained.

"you cant just do that to people, you understand?" i glared daggers at him."now, whats your talent?" i changed my mood from anger to joy.

"i-im the u-ultimate gardener.." he muttered.

"hmm...no wonder you were curious." i muttered. the guy in a cardigan laughed. "and who might you be?"

"i'm Haruka Sitou" he rasped through laughter."Ultimate rollerskater. you got some sense of humor, ritsu."

"why, thank you! I've been working on it." I said, clearly not making a joke. Haruka laughed anyway. 

"what's all this noise about?" a man in a sweater came up to us.

"oh, I just made a joke." i explained. the guy nodded in understanding. 

"i'm Yuuri nanase, by the way. I'm the ultimate figure skater" he held out his hand and I shook it.

"i'm Ritsu amajiki, the Ultimate student." i paused. he nodded. those two boys were really cute, and sweet. they continued to chat as i walked up to a group consisting of the argument. a girl with a ponytail, another with a work suit, and a tiny boy.

"oh, hey!" the ponytail girl said. "your that badass that almost kicked Saeki's butt. i'm mahiru, by the way. Ultimate tradional artist." i shook her hand.

"I'm Ritsu, the ultimate student." i responded politely. 

"have you ever drawn before?" mahiru asked politely.

"uhm...no I don't think I have." I sheepishly responded.

"OOOh! then I'd be honored to teach you!" Mahiru beamed. "but you should probably introduce yourself to the others." I nodded.

"hi there! I'm Shoya Tanaka! the Ultimate Lolita!" the tiny boy with fluffy hair beamed.

"aww! ....wait." i quietly muttered. "are you even in highschool?" I asked.

"yep! It might look like i'm seven, but i'm actually sixteen!" Shoya said joyfully. I nodded in understanding. He was adorable! No wonder he has that type of ultimate talent!

"ahem!" The woman in a suit coughed. i turned to look at her. "good. I'm Sheimi Kota, and I'm the ultimate boss." she pridefully stated. 

"you look really professional." i noticed. she nodded in earnest. "but...you really didn't need to interrupt my conversation." i glared down at her. good thing i was 5"11. otherwise i would have the disadvantage. Sheimi gulped, while Mahiru and Shoya giggled. they desperately tried to hold back their laughter, and they desperately failed. To be honest, the whole situation was pretty funny. "now, where were we? oh, right! I'm Ritsu, by the way." I tried to shake her hand, but she backed away. I took the hint and went to go find otheers to talk too. i ended up going to two really joyful looking girls. one with long brown hair, the othere with short blond hair. 

"uhm...hello." I said to them both. they turned my way and their eyes lit up.

"You were that cute girl!" the short haired one said. "I'm Sayuri Akabane, the ultimate volleyball star." she put both hands on her hips in a superhero-type way. the brown haired one pushed past her.

"and i'm Lukihi toka. I'm the ultimate manga artist." she slapped my back."your strong. use that to your advantage!" she said, clearly unaware how terrifying that sounded. they were both really nice. apparently Lukihi has made Manga that was made into anime! I wish I could do that. Sayuri had won all the nationals she has been too. Jeez, this is making my talent sound boring. i waved my goodbyes to talk to a girl in a sailor uniform. it was a pinkish-blue. I looked at her, and she quickly looked away. i was curious as to why, so like the dumb human being i am, i walked straight up to her.

"hi! I'm ritsu." I said, trying a little too hard to get her attention. i waved in front of her face multiple times.

"ugh! just..." she sighed." if i tell you my name, will you leave me alone?" i nodded feverishly. "fine. I'm Hanako Tachibashi. I'm the ultimate singer. okay, you can go now!" I obeyed her and left her by herself.

"rude..." I muttered. i was so focused on that girl, that i didn't even notice i bumped into another rude one. 

"ugh. what do you want?'' a girl in a ballerina costume snapped.

"...to...u-uh know who you are?" i stuttered.

"okay then, that's simple enough. I'm Makko Koizumi, the Ultimate ballerina. who are you?" she said quizzically. 

"i'm...uh... Ritsu Amajiki, miss. T-the ultimate s-s-student." i shivered as I felt a warm substance being stuffed into my mouth.

"good, right?" a boy in apron asked. i chewed a bit then swallowed. my eyes widened as the burst of flavor spread on my tastebuds. i quickly nodded. "yes!" the boy stopped and suddenly realized what he did. "oh my god. i'm so sorry."

"it's okay." i assured him. "I'm Ritsu, by the way." he nodded. 

" Okamoto Tomio. the Ultimate baker." he said.

"wait...how do you even have warm bread?" i asked.

"oh..that." he scratchedd his neck akwardly. "i was gonna let the people in my homeroom have a taste. but between you and me, it was my lunch." i giggled. a slight blush swept across my cheeks.a realization just hit me. oh, god.....these people are hot. why meee lord? why bless me with these hot girls and boys? i felt a tap on my shoulder. i ignored it. i felt another tap. again, i ignored it. but the third time wasn't a tap. strong arms turned me around to face a boy with a ponytail. i was so frightened, i just started kicking. i think i might've accidentally kicked his balls. the boy bent over in pain, and a few others looked our way.

"oh. my. god! are you okay?" the boy nodded, still clearly in pain. "you really scared me! i'm sorry for kicking your dick." i tried to help him up, but he was really heavy. after a few minutes, he looked okay enough to talk.

"i'm sorry for startling you." a husky drawn out voice appeared. i might've accidentally gotten a nosebleed. 

"i-it's okay. I'm Ritsu by the way. I'm the ultimate student." he laughed a bit. "whats so funny?"

"it's just that...I'm the ultimate teacher." i made an oh sound. " Daichi kambe, at your service." he used his hands to do a fake bow. i giggled a bit. i really needed to get my wavering brain under control. these people would be the death of me. another boy joined us, it was the boy who didn't look the least bit afraid of me. 

"hi guys." the boy had a voice that sounded like an angels. " your Ritsu, right?" i nodded. "I'm Yota matachi. the ultimate painter." i looked back at Daichi, and maybe i was imagining it, but i saw a hint of jealousy in his eyes. we talked for a bit, but eventually a girl took me away from them both. i looked back and both boys looked like their favorite toy was taken. 

"Ritsu, right?" i nodded. " Haruhi chini. you need some serious wardrobe changes." i wriggled out of her grasp.

"nah, i'm good." i stated. 

"aww...but you would've been so much fun to design for!" she pleaded, but i stayed firm with my opinion. she looked like she'd been derived of her favorite candy. when i got back, the boys were hounding me for god knows why, and the girls were desperately trying to protect me. 

"stay five feet away, boys!" Eri yelled. to my surprise, Makko and Hanako were also helping. this went on for at least an hour, until one boy actually got a hold of me and dragged me into a closet. 

"sorry about all this." a voice i recognized to be Haruka told me. i tried speaking but he shushed me. i was about to protest, until i heard the noises of the other boys trying to find me. 

"yeah...this probably wasn't the best way to go about it." another guy who i think is yuuri claimed.

"oh, shut up yuuri!" Haruka snapped. we ended up camping here for a while. thank god no one found us. that would've sucked. the lights were off, so i stumbled around until i found a chair to sit on. 

"so....why'd you guys help me?" i asked. both boys stared away from me and i feel like i could see the faintest blush.

"w-well we thought it was the best thing to do." Haruka said and yuuri made a noise of agreement. 

"thank you for that. could one of you please tell me why the guys were hounding my like lions back there?" i asked.

"oh...that." i heard nervous laughter. "the boys met up before you came and devised a plan to hound the prettiest girl for tips on how to make girls like you." yuuri finished.

"....wow. okay. that makes more sense." the puzzle pieces all fell into place after that. "they could've asked me in a better way." 

"they knew the girls would fight to keep you on their side, so they had to pick the easier option." Haruka stated. we were about to continue our conversation until i heard a noise. 

*ding, dong, bing, bong*

"ahem! is this thing on? testing, testing." me and the two boys looked at eachother in a curious expression. "Welcome, new students. please gather at the gym for a mandatory opening ceremony!" that was the last thing we heard before we left the closet. we three looked at eachother, fear written on our faces. 

"i...am...scared." i shakily breathed out. 

"me..too." yuuri breathed out. Haruka was trying to calm us both down. 

"come on. we have to find the gym. i don't want to miss the opening ceremony. i shakily followed him. 

_are we going to make it?_

_probably not._

_what....is....going on?_

_you need to get to the gym_.

i followed them, and i was definitely shaking. Haruka steadied me with his shoulders. we have to do this. 

but one question still lingered in my head.

_what was that voice?_


End file.
